(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel nonvolatile thermal micro-capsule toner applicable to various fields, for drawing on paintings nonvolatile patterns that will not vanish, or for providing nonvolatile storage media by applying the toner onto paper or other carriers and heating it to print characters and images or by applying the toner onto a disk and impressing it with a laser beam, or for giving printed characters and images and the like that will not vanish by adding the toner to a moldable resin and, after molding, heating it.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been available toners, for example, a thermally fixing use toner, with which a developed image of toner formed by the electrophotography, electrostatic printing, electric charge recording,.and the like is fixed to a recording member by heating (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-139663); a thermal roller fixing use micro-capsule type toner in similar use (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO-61-56352); and a toner composition and the like which comprises toner particles composed of binder resin and coloring agent, and an additive smaller in mean particle size than the toner particles adhering onto the surface of the toner particles, the additive being composed of inorganic particles, the additive comprising an inorganic fine powder and a silicon oxide film chemically bonded onto the surface of the inorganic fine powder (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-150574). Furthermore, there has been proposed an invention of micro-capsule toner in which its core material containing an abrasive material is coated with a shell material (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 61-99154).